Researcher's Pet
by I M Sterling
Summary: Hermione Granger has been working on the 'squib problem' for Malfoy Industries for the last two years. When Draco needs to know if her work is viable or if the witch has gone 'round the twist, he calls on Severus to infiltrate her lab in his animagus form. Fluff and fun. Rated M. JRK owns HP.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Last weekend, I lost a chapter of the story I was working on. In my frantic search of the drives, I happened across this little story start. I always intended to do something with it, but I never posted it…so, if you don't mind slow updates and you like fluff, this might be the story for you. Rated M because if the characters cooperate there will be a little smutty chapter near the end…I'm thinking maybe six or seven chapters, but we'll see what happens.**_

"I need your help Uncle."

Strictly speaking, Severus Snape was not his uncle. He was his godfather, but Draco had never broken his early habit of calling him Uncle Sev when they were alone. At thirty-five, it seemed unlikely to Severus that the boy ever would…besides, he owed him a debt of gratitude for saving his life all those years before.

"How can I aid your endeavors Draco?"

Draco, hair thinning slightly, and still as wiry as a ferret, stood up from his father's desk to turn and pace. The boy would never be as physically imposing as Lucius had been, but his mind was top notch when it came to business and he was a good deal less distracted. The Malfoy fortunes had suffered a significant loss during the war (in between bribes and reparations…which amounted to the same thing in Severus' opinion). Under Draco's careful investments and management, the family coffers were well on their way to being full once more.

"Are you aware that I hired Hermione Granger?"

Severus allowed a tiny bit of shock to show on his face. "That's a public relations nightmare Draco." On the surface, hiring the bright muggle-born witch should have been good for public relations…but five years before Hermione Granger had left Ronald Weasley at the altar…leaving quite publicly on the arm of Draco Malfoy.

The gossip rags had been brutal. Even Severus (who avoided gossip in general and nattering about the social lives of the so-called Golden Trio in particular) was familiar with the story.

"I know, I know." Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "She didn't want to go through with the wedding, so she just left on my arm…we knew what people would think. And we did go out a few times afterward…" The blond shook his head. "It just didn't work…plenty of chemistry, but I was always afraid that at some point in the middle of a fight she'd rip my head off and be done with me."

Severus chuckled. "Astoria is less likely to do so." Draco smiled when he thought about his wife of two years.

"My wife is a saint. Hermione didn't expect the firestorm that hit…She's totally blacklisted in the wizarding world but she doesn't leave the lab so it hardly matters…"

"You said you offered her a job…"

"I offered her the head of R and D for Malfoy Industries…which was why she left Weasel at the altar…she was seduced by the labs…not me." He chuckled. "Weasley told her that no wife of his would work for a Malfoy, and she walked out."

Severus sighed. "That's a ham-fisted way to deal with any female…"

"And with someone as bright and volatile as Granger…"

Severus allowed a corner of his mouth to lift. "Yes…the results could be explosive."

"Our history aside, I'm in a quandary. Granger has spent the last two years working on a solution for the squib problem."

Across the world, squibs were being born to magical couples at the highest rates ever recorded. Worse, the number of muggle-borns had decreased as well.

"She thinks she can discover the problem?"

Draco nodded. "The cause was simple. An inverted protein that causes squibs to be unable to access magic was introduced to the gene pool a hundred years ago…females are carriers, so they have to get a double set in order to be squibs themselves, but that meant the gene was free to infect almost every pureblood line in both England and France."

"Merlin."

"Exactly. Granger's working on a cure."

"So why do you need my aid? A bit of brewing she can't handle?"

Draco chuckled. "Actually no. I need you to check her work."

Severus raised a brow.

"She mutters to herself constantly, forgets to eat, and refuses to allow anyone near those notes like she's part bloody wolverine. I need to know if her research is viable, or if she's just gone round the twist all alone up there in her lab."

"Surely you have access to her notes."

"In the lab, with her looking over my shoulder. But frankly, she's moved so far into the realm of mixing muggle genetics, arithmancy, and charms that I can't follow it anymore. She might be the most brilliant witch on the planet…or she could be completely mad…I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"And how would I be able to deduce if she was mad or not?"

Draco sighed. "I'd do it myself, but I'm not an animagus. Her cat just died…bloody thing was ancient, but she's broken up about it. If another animal showed up at the lab…perhaps injured…she'd be sure to make a pet out of it."

"You want me to become…a pet?"

"I need you to act as a spy…just for a few days until you can decipher her notes. If she's on the right track, I'll keep funding her…if not, maybe we can nudge her on to another line of thought…and if she has gone round the twist, I'll get her some help."

Severus could tell that Draco was truly worried for the witch.

He narrowed his eyes and asked the blond suspiciously, "And you are sure that the romantic entanglement has ended between you? I warn you Draco…if I do this, I had better not find out that I was spying on her because she's your mistress…"

Draco made a cutting motion with his hands. "No…no…that's not even possible Uncle Sev. Astoria's father insisted on fidelity charms." Draco signed and shrugged lightly. "We've kept it quiet, but Astoria carries the inverted protein. According to our marriage contract, if we don't produce a magical offspring within five years our marriage will be annulled. I'd marry her again, but the bindings on the first marriage won't allow it."

Draco calmed himself. "I need Hermione's work to be viable…and I need to know right now if it isn't so that Astoria and I can make another plan if there isn't going to be a treatment."

 **SSHG**

Hermione was in a foul mood. Fine, truthfully, she'd been in a foul mood for weeks. The charm should work…it did work on animals…but there was a problem with the witch's own magic interfering with the subtle charm to 'flip' the offending protein. Blasted magic kept flipping it back. Which was wonderful in that it kept magical lines from mutating too much, except when it actively promoted something that was a mutation in the first place. (The Malfoy tendency to be platinum blond came to mind as she smirked.)

She was aware that Draco was getting antsy about her progress…her arithmancy calculations indicated that human testing would work in four out of five cases, but these were real people…not numbers.

"Bloody effing…annoying…gormless…" Sure, she sounded crazy…but she was thinking for Merlin's sake!

A tapping at the window distracted her.

 _Who would be owling?_

She and Draco had an owless delivery charm for memos, it was spring, so Harry's annual 'I haven't seen you since last Christmas' missive wasn't due…and Draco's wards kept out reporters…

A large black raven perched on the window sill, parchment tied to his leg, wing obviously strained.

She opened the window cautiously. The raven's beak was long and sharp; the last thing she wanted to do was startle him.

"Come here…"

He allowed her to pick him up.

She ran her fingers over his body, smoothing feathers as she went. "I don't know if the mild healing potion I use for owls would work…" She muttered as she accioed a phial and poured it into a goblet.

The raven turned up his beak at the potion.

"Well, you know best I suppose. I'll just take this letter and you'll have to spend a few days here with me healing before you go home."

The raven sat perfectly still while she untied the parchment.

"Astoria! She knows I never attend these things." Hermione crumpled the latest in a long line of invitations. Astoria was truly a sweet soul who didn't seem to understand that Hermione was still very much persona non grata in the wizarding world.

"It's a good thing I can just send a note to Draco." She wrote a rather snide remark and tossed it and a bit of floo powder into the fire.

She turned to the raven who was eyeing her curiously.

"Come on then. Let's get you fed and watered…then I can get back to work." She carried the bird into the kitchen gently.

The raven clipped his beak at her. She smiled. "Oh don't worry, I never get owls so I won't force feed you owl treats." She rummaged in a muggle-style refrigerator.

"Hmmm…do ravens eat curry?" The raven cawed loudly.

"Only the fresh stuff, huh. Can't say that I blame you." She took a delicate sniff and wrinkled her nose.

"How about a nice salad?"

She snorted at the disdainful look he gave her. "Well, don't blame me, I didn't know I'd have company or I'd have sent out for fresh stuff…"

More rummaging…and the triumphant waiving of a little package.

"Frozen salmon! I know you can eat these. We'll just thaw them with a little magic…" Her wand worked culinary magic as the salmon was thawed and sliced thin.

"With that beak, I doubt you can eat anything larger than one inch strips."

The raven ate the prepared strips neatly.

"There we are…and you and I can have more salmon for supper. I think I'll broil mine though…I've never cared for sushi."

She laughed. "You shouldn't be so eloquent in your looks bird…I can tell you're thinking, 'the more fool you." She patted his feathers into place again. "Let's find you a proper perch…"

The raven hopped onto her shoulder.

She mock-glared. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it." She shot a cushioning charm at her shoulder. "You can stay…but watch the claws."

She went back to her notes, warm weight of the raven near her neck.

Hours later the bird was as still and quiet as before. "Hmmm…quiet one aren't you?"

She took the bird off her shoulder. "Time for dinner little guy."

 **HGSS**

Severus was flabbergasted.

The witch had done it. She wasn't on the verge of the discovery; she had cracked the code completely.

So why was she holding out?

Where were her test subjects? Hell, why wasn't she already doing the lecture circuit around Europe? A charm that prevented squib births in four-fifths of all tests? The ratio hadn't been that low in decades.

He carefully turned a page with his beak….what had she been scribbling today?

Ah-ha.

She was trying to find a way to keep the prospective mother's magic from interfering in the charm…going for the one hundred percent accuracy.

He bloody well should have known. It was Hermione bleeding Granger after all. The witch was never satisfied with' exceeds expectations'. She had a pathological need to make 'Outstandings'.

He quickly read a few more pages of scribbles.

Even he had to admit her take on the issue was brilliant.

She was working at the smallest levels, using charms that required delicate control to apply correctly. Her technique was subtle, sublime.

The arithmancy calculations were intricate and balanced, lovely in their own way, and as verbose in their math as she'd always been in her six foot essays…

"Oi! Shoo…not that!" She picked him up and carried him away from the notes. "If you feel the need for a nest I'll get you something else silly bird. You may not play in my notes!"

He glanced back and noted with surprise that they were rather spread out…it was difficult reading as a raven.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: He's another little bit of this**_.

Severus considered returning to his original form once he'd ascertained the extent of her research…her brilliant, sublime research…but in the end, it was too tempting to remain and watch her mind work. He wasn't particularly keen on revealing he had an animagus form to a witch who would no doubt resent his intrusion. And he _needed_ to know where her current line of thought was heading.

His reluctance to leave certainly had nothing to do with the fact that the witch gave highly satisfying head scratches and allowed him to rest said head in the crook of her sweetly scented neck. The she made a bed for him on a pillow that smelled just like her hair…

He spent the whole day watching her work. When the shadows grew long, he tugged her hair slightly with his beak.

"Hungry?" She stretched, unconsciously an enviable view of her rounded breasts from his perch on her shoulder. He looked away, brushing her cheek with his feathers.

"You are the most affectionate bird I've ever met. Most of them aren't fond of me. I wonder where Astoria found you?" She ran a warm hand over his back. "You need more attention than a post animal gets. I wonder if she'd let me buy you?" She tickled the underside of his bill. "You'd be happy here with me. I could call you Severus." She kissed his beak. "You remind me of someone." She laughed and scorched his neck as she walked into the kitchen. "My idiot ex-fiancée used to call our professor a great bat, but I always thought he was more like a raven: intelligent, precise."

She fed him more of that excellent salmon. When she finished the dishes and started to go back to her notes, he gave a loud caw. He used his beak to roll an orange out of the bowl over to her. She hadn't eaten nearly enough at dinner.

Apparently the silly chit thought he wanted to play because she giggled and rolled it back. They played the silly game for nearly twenty minutes. Severus did the best he could with his injured shoulder. He'd dislocated it purposely when he changed forms. It was a trick he'd invented when he'd needed to heal his body and he was alone in the world, after he'd been forced to kill Albus. He'd heal it tonight, after she fell asleep.

When the strain became too much, he hopped into her lap and settled while she grinned like a loon and ran her fingers through her feathers. If he was a cat, he would have purred.

He was surprised when she tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

"Draco?"

Within seconds, a familiar blond head was sticking out of the roaring flames.

"Hermione. How are you?"

"Well enough. I just wanted to let you know your raven is injured."

Draco looked mildly concerned. "Would you like me to step through and get him?"

"I was actually hoping that you would be willing to part with him. He's obviously wasted on post duty. I can't imagine why he isn't someone's familiar."

Draco looked a bit flummoxed. "He's technically not mine. I was just keeping him with my birds while my godfather is off on an errand."

Hermione laughed. "This bird belongs to Severus Snape?"

"If he belongs to anyone."

Hermione continued to scratch Severus' neck. "Do you think Severus would part with him? Is he just a post animal or a familiar to him?"

"Kind of like his second self In bird form actually. Severus is quite attached."

Hermione picked Severus up and cuddled him to her breasts. Draco's eyes went a little wild.

"Don't tell him I tried to steal his bird."

"My lips are sealed Granger."

"He's just so affectionate and sweet…"

Draco seemed to choke. "You must bring it out in him. I've never heard anyone accuse him of being sweet before."

Hermione sighed. "It might be a couple of days before he can fly."

Draco nodded. "How long before we meet about the charm again?"

Hermione hesitated and then sighed. "Give me a few more days. I'm close."

 **SSHGSSHGSSHG**

Severus waited until she was deeply asleep. It took only a moment of concentration to change into his human form for a moment. He sighed quietly as the ache in his shoulder was removed. Spying wasn't easy. He always suffered for his art.

He looked at the girl in the bed beside him. She was pretty, with those rioting curls and pink lips, but she was more interesting when she was awake. Her call to Draco had amused him to no end. Trying to steal his bird indeed. The chit had no idea that she was trying to steal something she would not want.

Still, he let his fingers ghost over her soft cheek.

She muttered and turned over, catching his hand and nuzzling it. He was at an awkward angle and had to kneel beside her to extract it. He eyes fluttered lightly and she seemed to see him…he raised his wand to obliviate her, but she just smiled and pulled his arm around her body.

Dreaming…she must be dreaming of someone whose arms she wished to be in. Perhaps his prat of a godson.

He held her for a moment before changing back to his bird form. Then he made his way under her chin and curled up. She wrapped her hands around his body and held him gently. It was the gentleness that undid him. He hadn't experienced much in his life. Far less than what this witch would give to a blasted bird she'd found on a window a day before. He didn't choke on the bitter thought. He was used to it. He just let her scent wash over him. His eyes grew heavy and the steady rhythm of her heart lulled him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I am so sorry for leaving this alone for so long. I lost the first draft of this chapter and it depressed the heck out of me. I finally just recreated it as closely as I could (though honestly, it's not that close.) I really hope you enjoy this…and I want to say THANK YOU for all the encouraging reviews. I will try very hard to post a little something on this once a week until I finish. I really think it will only be six or seven chapters.**_

The next morning, Hermione found him in his raven form in her bed and gave him a sleepy smile that would make a man forget his own first name.

He enjoyed the scent of her hair more than he really should. His favorite thing was spending his day with his head next to her ear, reading her notes as she scribbled.

He knew she could tell his wing was healed, but she hadn't made a move to toss him out. In fact, at the least indication she would put aside her work and pet him. Though, even with petting, she still worked too many hours.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and he tugged gently on a strand of her hair. She smiled.

"You know my feathered friend, we never decided how I should address you." She strode into the kitchen and pulled out fresh tilapia that she'd ordered from some elf-run grocery service. "Draco never mentioned your name…" She used her wand like a knife, slicing like a sushi chef. Severus admired her skill with a slicing jinx.

She served him a section of perfectly cut fish while her own went into a pan. The witch was truly missing out in her dislike of a perfectly delectable food. She turned to him with mischief in her eyes. "I suppose I could call you Professor Snape…"

He snapped his beak at her and she laughed. It tinkled in the empty kitchen like bells. "I take it that you don't like that? You _do_ remind me of your owner though. I suppose I could be completely cheeky and call you Severus."

Hmm…he rather liked that. He put down the fish and hopped up on her shoulder, running his beak along her jaw.

"Really?" She grinned. "He named you Severus? Or you just miss him and want to hear his name?" She looked deep into his eyes and frowned. "Do you….are you in any kind of trouble?" She said it at a whisper.

Brilliant girl. Paranoid, but brilliant. She was wondering if he hadn't been cursed into this shape. Ha! It had taken more years than he liked to admit to gain it!

He nuzzled her cheek once more and flapped down to his food to enjoy it.

She ran her fingers over his head, smoothing his feathers. She picked him up and carried him to the chair where she did most of her work. She was lost in the calculations again within moments, and Severus peeked up at the notes from his perch on her soft lap.

He felt a great deal of pride in the witch, though he supposed that Flitwick would be over the moon when he saw the brilliant calculations and charm work.

Still, he could tell by the way she held her back that it ached, and the dark circles under eyes were mute evidence that she'd been working relentlessly toward her goal.

He read through the procedure as the notes delved deeper. The witch's own magic would sometimes work against the spell….

She was working on another set of calculations, trying to decide if it was worth the effort to look into a potion suppressant for magic.

He shook his head. There was no potion to do that…thank Merlin. The Dark Lord had considered something along those lines to Muggle Borns and then obliviating them. Severus had been forced to research it.

It was beyond frustrating to watch her waste time and energy pursuing a line of thought that he could rule out with a well-placed comment.

Still…suppressing magic set a terrible precedent. Even if she was able to do it, someone would eventually misuse it. She was on the wrong track, and he couldn't do much about it as a bird.

He sighed. He could help, but not in his current form. Which unfortunately meant that he would have to give up sitting in her soft lap receiving head scratches. It would definitely mean giving up his place in her bed.

He hopped up and tapped the table to get her attention. She looked at him. He stretched his wings, showing off the glossy feathers. Then he tapped on the window.

"Oh." She looked sad for a split second, and then forced a cheery expression. "Time to go?" She stroked his feathers one last time and placed a soft kiss on his beak. "Well, if Severus Snape ever leaves you to go do whatever he does again, just come visit."

Severus gave an amused 'caw' and winged out of the window.

He flew a few miles, landed, and returned to his normal form. While he could fly all the way to Wiltshire, he had no reason to.

He had long ago been keyed to the Malfoy family wards. Draco was in his study when the house elf showed him in.

"Merlin Severus! I thought she was going to keep you." The boy was only half-joking.

Severus smirked. "If I hadn't seen that she was on the wrong track with her research, I would have let her."

Draco visibly buckled, sliding down into his chair. "It won't work?" His voice held firmly repressed despair.

Severus put a firm, calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "I didn't say that. Her current formula works four-fifths of the time."

"Holy Mother of Merlin." Draco's tone was reverent. Then his brow creased. "But I don't understand…why…"

"Why isn't she on a beach somewhere being heralded the new savior of wizardkind? You do realize who we are speaking about, correct?"

Draco frowned. "Hermione…so?"

Severus chuckled. "I can tell you never had to grade her school work. If you had the answer would have been obvious. She's never happy with ninety percent. Ever. I used to knock off points for stylistic grammar just to get a rise out of her…"

"She wants to prevent squibs 100% of the time."

Severus nodded. "But her current line of thinking is…dangerous. If she gave it some thought, she'd agree, but I'm not certain she'll think about the ramifications. She's too close to the problem. I want you to send me in, so to speak… perhaps we can work together."

Draco nodded. "That's not going to be easy."

"I'll take a wizarding oath that I will not in any way steal any part of the credit for her discovery. Tell her that it is simply my concern for you and your marriage that drives me."

Draco snorted. "She's Gryffindor enough to believe that."

Severus frowned. "It is not untrue."

Draco nodded and poured himself a large brandy, offering Severus one. "It's not untrue, it's just not the entire reason you are interested in the project."

"If you have something to say Draco…"

"Nothing." He grinned at Severus and took a long drink. "In truth, I am very glad that you are going to her." Then he grinned. "But you have to write her yourself. You can just blame me for letting the cat out of the bag."

Severus raised a brow. "Cat?"

Draco dissolved into chuckles and wouldn't tell him why.

 **HGHGHG**

Hermione found herself moping around the day after the raven left. He'd been good company. Perhaps she should get herself a new kitten once the project was done. She didn't kid herself that Draco would wait forever. Once he knew that they had a solution, even one that wasn't 100% accurate, he'd want to try it on Astoria.

Hermione winced. Draco and Astoria were so adorable together. Tori was far too good for the Ferret…and it would kill her to give him up if their marriage failed to produce magical offspring. She wasn't sure that Astoria and Draco would ever get over it if they were ripped apart. So she had to get the spell right, and get it right the first time.

She was fiddling with the suppressant idea (thinking to herself that she needed to burn those notes as soon as she was done…finding a way to suppress magic was fraught with all kinds of opportunities for misuse) when she heard a tapping at her window.

She smiled as she opened it. The raven hopped in, giving her braid a playful tug. She kissed his beak. "Back so soon?"

He offered her his leg. There was a familiar spiky handwriting on the attached note.

She unrolled it, wondering if her prickly ex-professor might be sending her a curse by mail for letting his raven get hurt on the way to her home.

You could have knocked her over with a feather when she read the missive.

 _My dear Miss Granger,_

 _My godson has informed me that you recently took care of my familiar when he was injured on a routine delivery. I must thank you for seeing to his care and feeding while he was recovering, though I might ask why he has a sudden inclination for rolling oranges all over my lab…_

 _All gratitude aside, Draco also informed me about the project you have been working on these past two years. He mentioned that you are close to a solution but seem stymied at the last._

 _It often happens that when I am close on a new potion, I sometimes run into roadblocks. I often spoke with Albus about them, and though he was not strictly a potion master himself, his perspective was undeniably useful._

 _I would offer my services in this matter, taking whatever oaths you deem required to protect your research (and if you blather on about honor and there being no need for oaths, I will take the oaths I deem necessary, so I beg you will spare me this; I expect my standard is more exacting.)_

 _I do realize that this offer may seem sudden, but I hope you will take this letter in the spirit it was intended. I anticipate being named godfather to Draco's brood, so I have a very personal stake in this endeavor._

 _Please consider my offer._

 _Yours,_

 _Severus Snape_

Hermione looked back at the raven, watching her read his master's words eagerly.

Sweet and sour Circe on a stick with onions.

She was going to have the opportunity to work with Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I know I said I'd try to update once a week. I lied. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't get this right. I kept fiddling with it and trying but it wouldn't come.**_

Severus entered her home for the first time as a man several days later.

He had taken great care with his appearance, reminding himself that Miss Granger had known him during one of the more trying times in his life. His skin was still sallow (because he couldn't be arsed to spend the requisite time outdoors to bring color to it). His hair would always be lank, but until he began brewing it often lacked the characteristic greasy edge that the children (both when he was a student and later as a teacher) had mocked him for.

He did not wish to frighten the chit with anything less than his usual attire, so he wore his customary black robes. She might have a heart attack if she saw him in a pale afternoon suit such as he'd worn on occasion for summer fetes with the Malfoy and other pureblood families.

Of course, he was the first to admit that black was his color.

Hermione seemed equally unnerved by the possible collaboration. Her hair was up in a professional and somewhat severe chignon. Her robes were classically cut and nothing like the flowing, comfortable silk and light cotton things she normally lounged about in…

Such a pity…

He pulled his mind away from those soft fabrics skimming her figure with some difficulty.

He found it rather more difficult than he had imagined to keep himself from burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent…and act that would surely earn him at least an odd look, and perhaps a nice restraining spell and a room at St. Mungos.

He cleared his throat.

"Thank you for allowing me to intrude on your solitude and your research Miss Granger."

Her cheeks turned a fetching shade of pink. "No Professor, it's my pleasure. If I had imagined that you would be interested in my research…"

"The entire Wizarding world is going to be interested in your research Miss Granger. If you are as close as Draco has claimed, you will take them all by storm someday very soon. I will be quite happy to watch them all tripping all over themselves." He gave her a sardonic half-smile. "Let's get the oath-taking out of the way so that we can get to work."

Her cheeks turned a shade darker and he felt one certain part of his body twitch in response. Down boy!

"Surely an oath isn't necessary Professor. I would far rather.."

He took her protesting fingers in his hand in a courtly gesture that he hadn't made since he'd first been introduced to the pureblood elite circles by that prancing peacock Lucius. "Miss Granger, I really must insist…unless you would rather I took an unbreakable oath…" She shook her dark curls.

"Very well then." He took a deep breath and took out his wand. "I shall not take credit for any work by or inspired by the work of Miss Hermione Granger, nor seek to claim any of her research as my own. Moreover, I cede all rights to any input I may have on her research over to her." He felt the mild binding wrap around them.

Her eyes were wide. "You didn't have to do that Professor."

"I wanted to make certain you did not doubt my sincerity Miss Granger, and for heaven's sake, call me Severus. You are more than grown." His eyes lingered on her hair and face, but with the will of an experienced spy, they never ventured lower than her neck.

Her blush, which had begun to fade, came back full force. But her courage didn't desert her. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a little sardonic smile. "It would be my pleasure Profess…Severus. You will call me Hermione."

He realized he hadn't released her hand and he let the soft hand fall as he nodded. "Of course Hermione." He let his voice caress those syllables.

 **HJGHJG**

She'd despised group work since she was five years old. There was very little that was worse than taking on a project, planning out every detail, and doing 99% of the work, while arguing with dunderheads that her way was obviously the right way.

She'd convinced most of her teachers early on that it was less work for them if they kept the little menaces away from her work.

Working with Severus Snape as a collaborator was as different from those early experiences as diamonds were to donuts.

He understood the theory surprisingly fast. He'd pulled out a very nice set of silver reading glasses that made the man look like a Librarian's wet dream and muttered ' _brilliant_.'

She blushed again. _Damn it_. Apparently her blood couldn't decide if it wanted to rush to her cheeks or …other places.

It was somewhat disconcerting.

 _He's a brilliant wizard in the prime of life. If he wants a companion, he has one. He's not here to scratch an itch for you. You are working for Merlin's sake! On a problem that affects all of wizarding kind. You need to stop thinking about dragging him back to your lair by his robes._

She managed to arrange her face in something that was probably serious out of habit as he pulled off the glasses and turned over the last page.

"Miss Granger…" He cleared his throat. "Hermione. I sincerely hope that you are prepared for the level of fame that will come with this discovery."

"It's incomplete."

"Many remedies do not work 100% of the time. But I understand your motivation. It is commendable."

She swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry. _Circe. The man's lips…Focus!_

"The real question is can we keep the mother's magic from interfering without risking birth defects and mutations."

He nodded his black head while flipping through her notes. "Yes. The spell itself is already quite delicate. Further targeting might make it unusable for any but the most gifted witches and wizards."

"And we need it to be simple enough for every healer to use. Not all of them are proficient in Charms in a real world environment."

He smirked. "What you mean is that some of them bribed their way into their positions. There is no need to sugar coat the truth."

She felt a laugh bubbling up from her chest. "No. I don't think you'd appreciate sugar coating the truth. I always wondered, do you have a sweet tooth at all?" She felt very brave, asking this man such a personal question.

His dark eyes lit up with some emotion she couldn't place. His voice dipped further down as he leaned slightly closer. "Occasionally I indulge."

She bit back a moan successfully and took in a breath that probably sounded a little shaky. "Right…well, back to work." She picked up a folder and promptly spilled the contents all over the floor.

He gave her a sardonic grin and bent to help her pick up the papers. He slid his hands across her fingers thrice in the course of cleaning up her mess.

He stacked them neatly and handed them to her with a flourish. "My lady."

Severus Snape was flirting with her. And smiling.

She shot a quick detection spell at him. He had his wand out, but he let the spell hit him without blocking it.

"Is something amiss?" He raised a brow.

She shrugged neatly. "I had to make certain it was really you. I apologize."

He looked slightly put out, but he didn't make a move to leave. "No apology necessary. I simply thought that since we were working so very well together that a less formal form of address might be productive. Please excuse my intrusion. I shall not overstep the bounds of your hospitality again." The warmth was completely gone and he looked like he might bolt with the least bit encouragement.

She took his hand anxiously. "No, the less formal Severus Snape was perfectly lovely, though of course you are welcome to behave any way you like. It's just so much like what I wanted I didn't trust it…"

He looked into her eyes and she saw a minute lessening of the strain around his mouth. "Very well then Hermione. I shall continue as we were?"

"Please." Her voice was slightly breathless.

He cleared his throat and a tiny, nearly unnoticeable hint of pink colored his pale cheek.

"Very well." He took a breath a summoned a book from his bag. "I suppose you have taken into account Gamp's sixth law?"

 **SSssSSssSSssSS**

Severus enjoyed the day quite as much as he had anticipated, perhaps a pinch more. He had no idea she would be so delightfully flustered in his presence. The witch was quite obviously in need of male companionship if she was practically jumping out of her skin from the slight touch of his hands on her own…still , whatever the reason, her response was rather flattering.

Having the brilliant little witch all to himself was even more enjoyable as a man than it had been for him when he was a bird.

He insisted on apparating out to get food (he'd made her cook for him when he was a raven, he wasn't about to do so as a man.) He arrived back from London with a selection of Chinese (including sushi for himself). She took one look at his selection and laughed.

He raised a brow to the impertinent witch.

She waved her chopsticks slightly as she unwrapped them with practiced ease. "Your raven and I had a similar discussion about sushi. I find it amusing that he and you have similar tastes."

He unwrapped his chopsticks with practiced ease and brought the tender, pink flesh of the salmon to his mouth. The flavor exploded as he happily devoured it.

"My raven has excellent taste, I'll have you know."

She unpacked the eggrolls and offered him one, which he graciously accepted. "Your raven is the most affectionate bird I've ever met. I forgot to ask Draco…what did you call him?"

Severus smirked, having decided on a half-truth. "I called him The Half-Blood Prince for a long while."

She laughed, but there was an uncomfortable edge to it. He distracted her by passing the fried rice. "Truth, he's a cantankerous thing…Draco is the only one willing to put up with him for long periods."

She brought a small morsel of chicken to her mouth and closed her eyes. "Merlin, this is delicious. Where did you say this place is?"

He took a drink of the hot tea he'd ordered to accompany the meal. "I didn't. It's a bit hard to find. I'll show you sometime."

Her slight blush was very fetching…very fetching indeed. He cleared his throat.

She fumbled for the wasabi and their hands touched again. Her cheeks turned the most shaggable shade of pink he'd ever seen. He had to adjust his legs under the table to accommodate a rather large and insistent part of himself that was declaring that it would very much like to be let out to play.

He poured her a cup of tea to cover his response and to give her cheeks time to rid themselves of that tempting color.

"Try this, it's hot, but you've never tasted anything so divine."

He practically held it to her lips until she brought her hand around to take the cup, sliding her fingers around it and touching his hand once more.

Merlin. The witch was in desperate need of a long, hard night of love-making.

He had a pointed reminder straining against his robes reminding him that he could do with a bit of the same…

He shook his head. He would not take advantage.


End file.
